User blog:Fikamar27/Tips Being Intelligent Person (Joke)
I got this story from my friend at 2009. I translate plus shortening because there's some words can't be translated ;). =STORY = This is a great story with great tips for being a great personal at your girlfriend's family,, just read it till end and follow my advices.. I assure all your dream will be come true,,oke happy reading-cekidott.. Clever in here not means you come to a girl and saying ’..Miss, do you know that 467 times 800 divided two equals 186800………ehem!! ‘ and hope the girl crying and say “ … oh you're soooo clever , behind your face which too much variable component, you've brilian ideas… hello, my name is Dinda ..I love you.. marry me please’’……………IMPOSSIBLE!!! Being inteligent male, Your girl will proud to tell about you infront of her friends and parents. It's your plus point! because she can rely on you! At least when you hang out to her house, her dad can't order you to massage him, so her dad must know what kind of male who come to her dad's house. and I can give you clues if you come to her house with the possibility condition. : : Her Dad :“ oh.. so you're Hilman, Dinda's boyfriend?” YOU :” yes, sir,, but in campus, my nickname was Budi,, for intimate ( with Dumb face level 7 ) “ Her Dad :”oo ..which campus? “ YOU :” Universitas Let's Laughing, machine litelature major.. “ Her Dad :” oh I see….” Suddenly your girlfriend's house out of light..’ Pret!”.. : Her Dad :” Mamaaaaa..call PLN (State Electricity Enterprise), our house out of light again!” It's time for show your skill... : YOU :” oh let me fix it , okay?“ Her Dad :” No no no thank you, but it's so difficult to fix it, too much electric cable” YOU :” It's okay sir.. I can handle it” Her Dad :” …hmmm then I can't force you, whoa Dinda was so clever to find a great boyfriend!! ( if her dad saying this words with nauseous expression, it's okay... look at his words, not the expression!)” Yes!!..you get the point, my friend!! 5 minutes,10 minutes,15 minutes at roof..buzzz!! Smoke everywhere, with cool face and little burned. curly hair, you get down and meet with her dad again... : : Her Dad :” .. you can fix it?” YOU :” ..yes sir!” Her Dad :”…. Wah wah you're so great! “ (with suspicious face, think you're fix the house or fought with lion) YOU :” ..eee... yesss.. thank you sir! “ Her Dad :” but why it's still dark, Mamaa!! is the house already on?“ Her Mom :” it's on, papa!! “ Her Dad :” okaaaay, make 2 coffee for us, Mama“ Her Mom :” it's on papaaaaaaaaa !! “ Her Dad :” I know,, don't say too loud, just turn on the lamp! “ Her Mom :” IT'S ON, PAPAAAA!!..THE FLAME..IT'S ON!! FIIIIRREEEEE!” What the f*ck!!! You connecting all cable to wrong place, coy, 2 rooms from 5 rooms at the house burned, what should you do now????.. Stey kull!! Macho man!! Apologize to all if you're masculine! : YOU :” I'm really sorry sir “ Her Dad :” It's okay, Budi… ( con't look at his red eyes.. )” YOU :” I'm sorry your table was burned “ Her Dad :”..It's okay.. I can buy it” YOU :” .. But above the table was your Plasma TV... so it burned too... (try to say the last sentence with low voice)” Her Dad :” Hah !!! “ YOU :” Sir, you're so handsome when angry “ Her Dad :”.. It's okay Budi.. fortunately only TV ..ha ha ha ha ( trying to laugh with him, but keep your eye at his hands, who knows he already hold a knife? )“ YOU :” I'm so sorry your coverlet at garage burned too“ Her Dad :” Ah I don't mind… I can buy at market again ..hahaha“ YOU :” ..Yes sir.. that cover was for covering your car, sir... so it burned too.....” Until here, there's a two condition what will her dad saying... : 1 . Her Dad :” Hah.... really??? …iihh so sweeeeettt... “ It's normal, some anger expression can be continued with crazy expression... 2. Her Dad :” Hah.. you imbecile!! You bring unlucky to here, my house, my TV, and my car burned by YOU!!!! I KILL YOU NOW !!” For this two option, I can't give you two solution. Maybe at this level, you can decide to go home and pet some buffalo (in some Indonesia villages, buffalo means you're rich) for make girls fall in love with you. Or maybe at this condition... : Her Dad : “ Hah!!..hiks!! Hiks!! ( just softly crying and faints )” I'm sure at this level you feel uncomfortable, signed by want to pee or poo, while the house still dark. Don't worry coy, use your intelligent. Ask to toilet due stomache plus calming yourself. Don't panic when you entering the toilet. Close the door, take a deep breath while your eyes trying to adapt at dark room. Calm down from all incident. open your pants, with your intelligent you must know where's the hanger. Usually at the door. Now lets search the toilet bowl, use your ability in architect and design about toilet (use integral and algoritma). Finish? Oke!! So you can squat at your toilet bowl, enjoy your activity while thinking what should you do next, as long as you want.. Ah!! It's good to be intelligent male, coy! : “Tok, tok tok!!….who's there ?” that's her mom's voice “Me, madam!!..Budi!!” Say in loud voice, who knows she was deaf. “What are you doing!! You taking at there so long!! “ “I'm sorry, mam, stomache, I'm loose my "property" in here!!” “Lho this bathroom didn't have toilet-bowl! The toilet bowl was at another bathroom!” Samber gledek (translate : got strike by thunder)!! Wot de hell !! So at dark room, your "property" just pile up under your ass, not to toilet bowl!! I only have two solution. Being insane person while get out from toilet, or the second... suicide. -THE END- Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts